


The Wendigo Poem

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Forests, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Other, Wendigo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: The tale of the Wendigo, a warning to all who wander the lonely woods that once belonged to the Native Americans and now belongs to the Wendigo.





	The Wendigo Poem

A Walk In The Forest Today  
A walk in the forest today, it would sound like a nice reprise.  
But a walk in the forest today, it would prove to have a nasty surprise.  
For these old woods have a history behind them along with a deeper mystery.  
Among the soft green bushes and quiet green trees lies a secret sure to make you scream.  
Deep in the woods with thousands of years, lies a bunch of Native American homes left behind in tears.  
For the time being, these all have your attention. For the history of the Native Americans is what you had previously mentioned.  
However as you look down to get a better look, you find something that is certainly not a pleasant hook.  
For a pile of bones lying on the ground, surround an old teepee all round.   
That would’ve been bad enough, but your next fear would not be snuffed.  
For spots of blood litter the cloak and sticks making up the teepee, causing even the bravest of people to pee.  
Though you wanted to run, run away quickly into the woods and reach the sun, however I wasn’t going to allow this last chase of mine to be without fun.  
As you attempt to turn and flee like a fool, I emerge from my hiding place, my jaws and claws acting like a tool.  
With one single strike and a flick of my claws, a large gash in your side opens wide like a character within my jaws.  
You fall on the ground with a heavy thud, clenching your wound tight to not let your blood puddle.  
Despite the pain crawling through your body, you try to get away with everything you embody.  
However despite your best efforts to get away from me, you’re unable to escape the wrath of my jaws that won’t let you free.  
With one single snap of powerful jaws and teeth, my meal for the day is finally complete.  
With blood covering my pure white fur, I let out a pur as I stroked the hair of you or what remained of you.  
Licking my lips, I take the body of you and tear it apart, taking great care not to destroy the rest at heart.  
I take the bones and hang them from the trees, a warning to all who dare pass these leaves and never freeze.  
So when you go out to the woods today, you’re in for a big surprise. So when you go out to the woods, you’d better go in disguise.  
For when the ground is cold and covered in snow, you’ll find yourself in the lair of the Wendigo.


End file.
